<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the same sun by peachcitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917107">in the same sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt'>peachcitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, im not actually sure if this counts but, sorry kings and queens and royalty in betweens i have no clue how to tag this&lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It’s hard to believe that I saw you last at the peak of summer, when the sun was close and warm - and so were you. It should go without saying that I miss you. I miss you something terrible."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>//</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"It’s been seven months to the day since I’ve seen you. I wish you were here more than anything else."</em>
</p><p>Two letters, signed with initials instead of names, found in Paris, France.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the same sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Found tucked in an imperfection of the metal railings at the uppermost part of the Eiffel Tower, typically not accessible to the public.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>23 February 20xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear lady,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s hard to believe that I saw you last at the peak of summer, when the sun was close and warm - and so were you. It should go without saying that I miss you. I miss you something terrible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What else is there to say? I know I sat down with the intention of telling you more, of confessing something else, of trying to relate what’s happened to me in the past few months, but now that I’m here, staring at the page I can only pray will be able to reach you, I’m at a loss. I’ve missed you every day that I haven’t seen you - just as I did when I saw you every day still - but it’s different now. Writing this letter makes it all real, somehow. I don’t know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sorry. I had to take a break after writing that. Of all the things I miss about you, your strength is very high on the list. I’m sure you would know just what to say to make everything seem even a little better. Hopefully, if you ever find this, I can be half as comforting as you always were to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened wasn’t your fault. I’m sure you’ve already talked yourself in logical circles for and against yourself, so maybe you don’t need to hear this from me, but I’ll say it again just in case. What happened wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anybody’s - except his, I guess. I won’t mention names because I worry, now more than ever, about protecting you. You were always so adamant about names. I get it now, finally. A little too late, but hopefully I can still do some good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t bring myself to face the possibility that you’ve been hurt, so I’ll assume that you’re just in hiding - by your own will. That you’re biding your time, collecting your resources. Planning, just like always. It hurts to <strike>say</strike> write, but you shouldn’t rely on me for any of your brilliant schemes. Not definitively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been discovered. The safety of the thing we always strove to protect from him, that wonderful thing that brought us together, has been compromised. <strike>If you can find it within yourself to worry about me </strike>I'm alright. Just isolated, even more so than I’ve ever been. He has me, but he won’t hurt me. That I’m sure of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are so many things I want to tell you, face to face. The nature of my sick relation to him is one of them. I’ve had time to cope, I guess. I still wish I had you - or any friendly face, for that matter - to talk with. <strike>Sometimes I imagine you here, taking me away from this awful home.</strike> Sometimes I imagine you here, and everything gets a little easier to bear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He already tried months ago to pry out of me any information I have on you, but I couldn’t give him much - thank God for your secretive habits and amazing brain - and he’s since given up. I worry about you as much as I miss you, sometimes even more, so if by some miracle you get this letter, don’t come out of hiding. Don’t do anything different for my sake. Your safety is all that matters now, it’s all that’s ever mattered. To Paris and me alike.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My lady, <strike>I love</strike> I want nothing more than to see you again. I’m certain that someday, we’ll see each other again, maybe even call each other by our names. I know I said I’m isolated - and I am, definitely - but I hope that my eyes, however unseeing, that are littered across Paris watch over you just as carefully as my real ones would. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>On the off chance that you are injured,</strike> Please, my lady, be safe. We’ll see each other in the sun again. I’m certain of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CN</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pieced together from scraps of paper found outside a beloved family bakery in Paris, France.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4 March 20xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaton -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been seven months to the day since I’ve seen you. I wish you were here more than anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not quite sure why I’m writing this - I know you’ll never see it. There’s no way for me to find you, and that’s my fault. This is all my fault, really. Though I’m sure you would argue that it isn’t. You always had such unwavering faith in me. How? How could you have faith in me every day, knowing I failed more often than I succeeded? I wish you were here, so that you could tell me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe… Maybe you’ve lost your faith in me. I wouldn’t blame you. Maybe that’s why you’re gone, why no one’s seen you since that day. God, I messed everything up big time, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so lonely, chaton. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about the tear stains. I didn’t mean to. I cry a lot these days, and I’m not sure what to do about it, mainly because I’m not sure what to do in general. The people in my life worry about me a lot, but I can’t tell them anything. I have to protect them, like I couldn’t protect you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You always said I could save the world with my little finger without your help, but that’s just not true. You never understood how much I needed you, how much your presence meant to me. <strike>You were always so open and honest with your feelings, and I couldn’t</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s such a strange feeling, to have to live my life normally knowing that I can’t tell anybody what’s happened, why I’m so miserable. It’s because I don’t see my best friend - you - every day anymore. I go for walks at night, hoping to see your silhouette. If I saw you, outlined by the stars just as I remember you, I would yell at you for being so irresponsible and uncareful and for making me worry for so long, but I’d be so relieved I would hardly be able to stand. You probably wouldn’t be irresponsible - you’d probably be on the sidewalks, just like me, cheeks bare, and looking up at the rooftops for familiar silhouettes, just like me. I wonder if I’d recognize you if you passed me by. I hope so. I really, really do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m trying to come up with a game plan, some magic solution that’ll make everything right again, but every plan falls short without you in it. It’s hard, too, because I can’t rely on the powers of our special friends like we always did. I’m just a girl, now. A girl with a lot of guilt and a handful of half-baked plans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you were hurt or otherwise incapacitated, you wouldn’t want me to worry about you. You’d want me to continue on with whatever crazy scheme I’ve cooked up and think about you only after everyone else is safe. I can’t do that, chaton. I need you, just as much as this city needs a plan. As much as I need to breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t say it enough - I miss you. Your light and support, your terrible puns and wonderful laughs. I miss you. <strike>I care about</strike> Screw it. I love you, chaton. I miss you more with each passing sunset, and I love you more with each passing hour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll never see this letter, that I’m sure of. I’m going to tear it up and let the cold air take it where it wants, but I’ll see you again. Everything else is an uncertainty - everything else I can’t even begin to guess. I only know I can’t live the rest of my life without seeing you again, so I’ll make sure we meet again under the same sky, in the same sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going for a walk again tonight, by that lovely place of the city you loved so much for it being so picturesque. I’ve avoided it until now because of how it reminded me of your absence, but I feel better after writing this. Maybe I’ll even climb to the top, lift my face up to the night sky, be comforted by the fact that you’re looking at the same moon, the same stars. Maybe I’ll even see you there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your lady always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LB</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i imagine these letters to be written after some sort of catastrophic fight with hawkmoth, in which ladybug sees chat captured before she only just manages to escape. they still don't know each other's identities, and after the fight, they discover that plagg and tikki were severely injured and went into a deep sleep in order to attempt heal. so the kids are on their own, and life is tough. this idea came to me in a flash today, and i was just. obsessed with the idea of it being in an epistolary form. there's something so intimate about writing letters that you know the recipient probably won't see.</p><p>also i was drafting this in google docs and chose handwriting fonts for adrien and marinette's letters which im very disappointed didn't transfer to ao3 but that's cool i guess. have an over-indulgence in italics instead<br/>[if you're curious: adrien's was caveat (semi-bold) and marinette's was over the rainbow (bolded)]</p><p>i know i have some requests in my inbox on tumblr (@peachcitt) which i really do promise i'll get to i swear on my life, but school life has been. soooo great (sarcasm). so im taking relaxing time when i can, which includes writing things short things from my own brain rather than from your lovely, but foreign brains. </p><p>thank you so much for reading i love y'all sm&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>